


Nights in Mexico

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cowboy Husbands, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Oogling Billy's naked ass, he wolf whistles when Billy throws him a look over his shoulder as he draws the gauzy curtains close. Billy shakes his ass in a charming response.





	

The electricity cuts off around two in the morning just as their heatbeats begin to slow. They are covered in a sheen of sweat and the slowing down of the rickety ceiling fan does the heat in the room no favours. Wordlessly, Billy untangles himself from Goody, walking over to the double doors and throwing them open to the sound of the surf. 

"We'd be better off sleeping on the beach." Goody says, pushing himself up onto his elbow. Oogling Billy's naked ass, he wolf whistles when Billy throws him a look over his shoulder as he draws the gauzy curtains close. Billy shakes his ass in a charming response.

"You go yourself. There'll be bugs." Billy says, climbing back into bed. "I'm not spending the first night of our honeymoon in Mexico getting bitten." The sheets are tangled around their feet and Billy kicks them off the bed as he crawls. Smiling, Goody scoots over and lets Billy tuck himself against him again.

Goody laughs, warm and sweet in Billy's ear. "Of course, cher. We gotta protect that might fine ass of yours." Running his hand down the line of his spine, Billy squirms once when Goody palms at his ass cheek. "We're going to bake." He sighs mournfully, staring up at the stilled blades of the fan.

Nipping at his ear, Billy hums. "Sleep, Goody."

"Alright, alright. Sleep." Goody chuckles, brushing his lips over his brows, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who is watching 'In a Valley of Violence'.


End file.
